Love Happens
by asuki-anani
Summary: A bit on the angsty unrequited side. The Headmaster comes to realize and accept that he lost his chance at love with his potions professor. Some slashy themes are present (but no actual slash pairing) & an OFC is introduced.


The following is a product of fanfiction. The characters that we all know and love do not belong to me but rather their creator JK Rowling & various other entities that also hold licensing and copyrights. 

The characters in this story are mostly OOC. Then again anything not written by the original author is always OOC. That being said let me know what you think of this little one-shot. I have absolutely no idea where the idea came from but it would not let me go. It's also a bit hard to describe. It's Snape centric but focus mostly on Albus Dumbledore's supposed lost chance at love & family. 

And for anyone who cares my SS/SB fic is not dead in the water it's actually complete but I abhor all three versions of chapter five that I've written. I'm also working on a PW/OW fic with smatterings of SS/BW, RW/DM, HH/HR. 

This story has not been beta'd...and it was written in between calls while working one of the most thankless, idiotic & hopefully temporary jobs in the world...aka national directory assistance operator. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh my head. Feels like a few bludgers have been set loose in my head. Merlin I haven't felt this way in decades. Hmmm I think the last time I got pissed out of my mind was after Grindlewald's defeat. I didn't expect to live after that battle, much less defeat that dark wizard. Now why did I drink myself into oblivion? Forcing himself to sit up the most respected wizard of Europe almost squashed his spectacles. After placing his eyewear upon his long nose the old wizard was able to see a bit more clearly. Glancing about his room he saw the two empty bottles of Ogden's black label fire whiskey, some shattered glasses, and a crumpled piece of parchment. 

The parchment. The evil parchment from hell. Not that parchment was inherently evil, even this parchment would be typically benign if it were not for the words written upon it. At the sight of the parchment his horrendous hangover is taken over by a wave of depression. 

Severus was getting married. His snarky little Slytherin would be wed in a fortnight. All the years and patience he had invest in training him and keeping the man safe. He had spent years taking care of him and defending him against the world. How could the man be doing this to him? 

He had known for quite awhile that Severus had on and off again somewhat serious relationship with the Muggle Studies professors. The woman was an American but had attended Hogwarts. Pureblood, slightly insane, and like many people on the other side of the pond always scheming naturally the girl was a Slytherin. For as long as the two had been involved he had honestly not expected anything to come of it. 

When the last major battle of the war was over he had planned to wait a few weeks; perhaps a couple of months and then speak with Severus. He wasn't sure what Severus' reaction to his declaration would be and quite honestly was afraid. After all what moderately young wizard would want an old man as a companion. Before he realized it a months had turned into several then more than a year had passed. 

Six months ago his potions professor had request a years sabbatical. No real explanation was given and truly after all the man had done over the years none was needed. Three months prior to that his Muggle Studies professor had allowed her contract to expire and had not asked for a renewal. When questioned Emilie had said she was embarking on a new adventure and had all the makings of being the challenge of a lifetime. 

Yesterday she and Severus had arrived just after dinner. Never before had he seen Severus so relaxed and contented. After a few hours pleasant conversation with most of the staff Poppy had teasing asked then the bonding ceremony would be.

With a slight smirk and still holding Emilie's hand Severus said he was quite happy living in sin. Emilie had punched him lightly and said that nearly a two years ago they'd had a muggle civil ceremony and with the headmasters permission they hoped to have the bonding ritual on school grounds in two weeks. 

As the witches around them broke into shrieks of happiness, he had valiantly pasted on what he hoped was a passable grin, hugged Severus and quickly agreed to their wishes. The happy couple was to meet him this afternoon to discuss the details. 

A glance at the clock told him the meeting time was closer than he thought. With great effort he drug himself from bed and maid his daily absolutions. A bit of pepper up and he was almost ready to meet with Severus and his intended. Could she still be called his intended if they were already married by muggle law? No matter all his hopes and dreams had been for naught. 

As he made his way to his chambers exit there was a knock at his door. A glance at his spy mirror told him it was the one person he really did not want to deal with alone. Calling Emilie forth he placed yet another forced smile on his face. 

"Child, do come in? Would you care for a spot of tea?" After conjuring the tea and the making the requisite offer of lemon drops both sat in their chairs staring at each other. 

Honestly it was a bit disconcerting. He had often been accused of having eyes much like the ones studying, blue and twinkling. He had no idea they were so annoying. 

"I wanted to apologize." 

"Whatever for?"

"I know we hurt you yesterday. I told Severus he should have spoken to you two years ago. But he was afraid you wouldn't approve and thought a surprise announcement in front of the staff would work best. I honestly was worried about something else altogether."

"What were you worried about? While your relationship may have been off and on Severus does not involve himself with anyone lightly. It was fear for your safety that caused most of your discord was it not?" 

"I know and I love the sneaky, snarky, over protective idiot. But I also know you _love _him too. And that is what I was afraid of."

"Goodness child, Severus is much too young for an old man like me. He needs someone who can keep him on his toes not a doddering old man." 

"Doddering old man? I do believe you will out live us all. Severus does love you. However it's the love his parents never allowed him to bestow upon them that he has for you. You, Albus Dumbledore, are his father and he loves you. Since he decided to fight for himself and for the light you have been his mentor, guide, and one of his dearest friends. Your are every bit as much his father as Minerva McGonagall is his mother. She writes to him every week and has always had a soft spot for him. Much to her happiness he has started calling her mum." 

"Did Severus tell you all this himself? I had no idea how he and Minerva were close."

"He tells me some things not everything. He is still a hard man to know."

"Do you love him? With your whole heart Emilie do you love him?

"I do love Severus with all that I am. 

Sighing deeply and barely keeping tears at bay Albus takes a deep drink from his tea. 

"It's true I do love Severus, I always will. I failed him so many times all his life. When he returned to the light I was overjoyed but I've never seen him truly content. I had to deny him so much until we knew Voldemort had truly been defeated. I don't know if he had every forgiven himself for all his past misdeeds. Yesterday however I saw a Severus I have rarely if ever seen. I saw him truly happy." 

"I hope our presence here does not hurt you too much. He wants you as part of his life. As part of the lives of his children. " 

"Children? He actually wants children of his own?"

"Oh yes. He thinks we should have as many as possible. Claims with all the Weasley. Potter, Granger, Malfoy, progeny that will be headed the castles way a contingent of Snapes will be needed for balance. 

"Goodness the school was already going to be challenged with children raised by the Weasley twins & Ron and Draco Weasley-Malfoy. A few Snapes in the mix may bring this old castle to its knees." 

"The weasel and the ferret reproduced? Together?! Severus may not want to keep teaching." 

"Oh it will be a challenge he can't resist. And I will adjust to your family, I honestly never expected Severus to return my affections in the same manner. That's probably why I never said anything. Happiness is all I've wanted for Severus. You obviously bring him a happiness I've not seen before."

"I like him. And for some odd reason he likes me too. I've never thought I'd actually find someone who'd put up with me. He's no saint and he tries my patience like a three-year-old on a sugar rush some days but somehow we fit. We've stayed up until dawn countless times just talking and contemplating this _thing_ between us. This love. For unknown reasons we make each other ridiculously happy. Neither of us has ever felt this way; some times it's frightening. Why are you crying? I've run my mouth too long haven't I?"

"No child, I just needed to hear that. I know now that I can safely leave him in your hands. Thank you for loving him & for doing so joyously. You are what he needs to keep him in line. I've often thought you were a Gryffindor hiding in Slytherin colors. " 

Dammed blues sparkle back at him and the girl says she has often thought just the opposite of him. 

"Headmasters thank you for never giving up on Severus. But mostly thank you for taming him enough to be taken out in public." 

The fireplace in the sitting room flares to life and soon Minerva McGonagall head is seen. 

"Sorry to interrupt your tea but Severus asked me to meet the two of you here" 

"Step through the fire my dear. Emilie do you know why Severus would ask her to come here?"

"Yes but it's a surprise. He should be knocking at the portrait at any moment." 

"My wards are still set to recognize him and should let him enter." 

"Emilie may I say I always know you and Severus would always be joined...as long as you both survived the war and the integration of your disparate personalities." 

"Thank you for that solid vote of confidence, Mum." 

"Now Severus it was...oh my." 

Severus had entered the room quietly while the others had been chatting he was now standing behind Emilie. In his arms he had two children they looked to be about six months old. Both were dark haired like their father and had sparkling blue eyes. One had a rounder slightly more feminine face. 

"Severus who are your guests?

"Well if the tow of you agree they will be your godchildren." 

"Of course Severus! Oh my they are why you took a year off and Emilie did not keep teaching." 

"Yes Mum. This young lady is Syna Athena Snape. I hope you don't mind the namesake." 

With happy tears in her eyes the older woman takes the child into her arms. "I'm am honored Severus. " 

"And this young man, who already fights everyone for his or her sweets, is Slevin Albus Snape."

For Albus Dumbledore the last twenty-four hours had been filled with heartbreak, sadness then hard fought acceptance of circumstances. However when faced with two smiling dark haired babes it was hard to be sad and selfish. Albus stared at the child in his arms, the happy child with blue eyes and his father's nose who was tracing the moon patterns on his robe. Severus cared enough about a doddering old man to name his child after him.

"Severus I am truly beyond words."

"Well there is a first time for everything."

"Oh do be quiet boy!" 

Minerva placed the little girl into his arms and both children looked up at him their little grins were infectious. He chuckled & he silently took back his earlier damnation regarding twinkling blue eyes.

"Emilie I take it these two and Severus were the challenge you were taking up."

"Absolutely, I wanted to devote myself to raising them for at least the first two years. And if Severus has his way there will be more children." 

"Well there does have to be someone to balance out the Weasley-Malfoy child. This child who has the twins not only for uncles but Harry and Hermione as godparents." 

"Draco married the youngest Weasley?"

"No love not exactly." At that pronouncement the room breaks out into giggles much to Snape's consternation. At his raised eyebrow Albus explains. 

"Well Severus currently the youngest Weasley grandchild is a strawberry blonde with the Black family steel blue eyes, his name is Sirius Kelton Weasley-Malfoy. First born son of Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley."  


Leaning into the chair he is still standing behind, Severus' shoulders begin shaking in mirth, with the words weasel and ferret breaking though his laughter. Finally he is able to speak.

"Malfoy named his whelp after the mutt? That entire family seems to belong to the animal kingdom." 

FIN   


A/N 

Originally Athena and Albus were to be the twins first names with an "S" name for a middle name. However I realized there is no way Severus Snape would have allowed his children's initials to be A.S.S. 


End file.
